Augmented Reality (AR) allows a user to interact with a computer-generated AR output overlaid on or around objects in a real-world environment. In some cases, the computer-generated AR output may be projected into the real-world environment such that the user does not have to hold a smartphone or wear AR glasses. Often, the user's experience is improved when the AR system captures the user's intent with minimal or no direct interaction with a computer interface.